


baby, you're a rich man

by WomanKings (orphan_account)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WomanKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic death of her beloved mother, Gabi turns to stripping and prostitution for a steady flow of money. A mysterious, but very rich man begins to woo her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/gifts).



> Not beta-d, but maybe someone would like to change that? Thank you, claricemstarlings and landas for your support, headcanons and squeals!

Tonight was her first night in hell.

Standing in front of her mother’s cracked mirror wearing high heels and purple fishnets makes everything much more real. Gabi reaches out to touch the sexed up woman in the mirror. She was stunning with her bright red hair and waxy pink lips, lacy bra and short skirt. Gabi fingers the bangles and string that lie around her wrist. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes.  _For my mother,_ she thinks.  _This is for me and for my future. I can do this._  She nods, opening her eyes and reaching for her coat.

Before she leaves, Gabi checks up on her father. The old man grieved like he fucked. Long and loudly enough to scare her sometimes. His bedroom smelled like her mother’s lavender and liqueur. Gabi puts a blanket around her father’s naked body and leaves a sticky kiss on his cheek. 

"Night." She says. She gets a grunt in response. Gabi sighs, sticking manicured hands into her coat pocket and walking out the door into the freezing night air. She shivers, immediately regretting not switching into her clothes at "The Flamingo". Gabi lights a cigarette and takes nervous strides down the street. She wobbles on the heels, feels disgusting in the clothing. She questions her sanity, but presses forward until she comes upon a familiar alley way. Women with ratted hair and revealing clothes do their makeup in shattered mirrors, bony hands passing brushes and lipsticks. Gabi feels out of place. She is too new, too young. She makes a move to turn around.

"Oi, you that girl?" The accent is Manchester, but suggests several years in London. Gabi’s breathing is shaky as she nods. There is a murmur in the alleyway. They’ve heard of her. Saw her around town with her mother and father, saw her dressed in like a princess. A few laughed. The woman shushes them with a look. "Then come in then doll. We’ve got work in a few."

 

Gabi is pulled into the alleyway, stripped off her coat and five inch heels, and is given a brand new look. They mess up her hair and replace pink lips with red ones. Dark blue and purple eyeshadow, thick lashes and liner. Bright pink nails and higher heels. Gabi stumbles as a few of the girls help her into the building to meet the owner. Her owner.  Gabi’s given a handful of pills and a tiny flask is slipped between her breasts. She feels like a mannequin.

The pimp turns out to be an older man with salt-n-pepper hair and bushy brows. He examines Gabi. Grabs her breasts and her ass, slips a hand between her thighs. She takes a sharp breath. The pimp squints, removes his hand and wipes it on a handkerchief.

"You a virgin?"

"Yeah." says a nervous Gabi. She becomes bold. "Does it matter?"

The pimp laughs, lights a cigar and settles against his desk. “Naw, it don’t. In fact, lots of the rich ones would pay a pretty penny to get between your legs. They won’t though.” He says. He looks at her with softened eyes. “I’ll make sure they won’t.” The pimp crushes the cigarette into an ashtray before taking a long look at her. 

"Did them girls do that to you?" Gabi doesn’t have time to answer. "Fucking lord. Dolly! Wipe this girl clean and make her look nice, make her look like a fucking angel. Innocent and all that bullshit, nice and soft. Damn, give her angel wings if you fucking have to."

Dolly comes into the room and commands it. She’s tall without heels and done up in natural colors. She’s dark-skinned, but dressed in white and gold. Light shifts around her and Gabi is reminded of pictures of Aphrodite. Gabi looks away so she doesn’t stare.

"Come on then love. Let’s get you prettied up."

***

An hour later Gabi is pushed out on stage dressed in white lace wearing a pair of angel wings. She’s clumsy on the heels, but manages to erect a few catcalls from the audience. She grinds against the pole, swings her hips as she unlaced the corset and shakes what little ass she has until euros and lei are being stuffed into her lingerie. Gabi couldn’t tell you when her feelings went from extreme disgust to pride. She felt sexy, raw. Like a woman just discovering her sexuality and her desire. She slides to the floor and lays writing as cash comes raining down on her. 

 _If this is hell,_ thinks Gabi,  _then I don’t wanna go to Heaven._

Eventually the song is over and he next girl is announced. The strippers (her family, her friends) smile and cheer for her. They whisper encouragements in her ear, pat her on the back. She feels accepted, appreciated. Dolly gives her a nod and a smirk. Gabi takes that as a ‘good job’.

Once again, she’s pulled into some back room and dressed up. This time it’s an almost see through pink bra with silver tassels and a silver underwear. She’s allowed to wear her purple fishnets and is given bright pink heels. The dark eye makeup makes a reappearance and when Gabi looks in the mirror she is taken aback by the sensual thing that looks at her. She puts a hand to her breast.

"Oh." She says.

"Yeah.", says the universe.

***

Several weeks pass and Gabi ages more than she has throughout all her sixteen years. She’s made into an innocent persona, a virgin that doesn’t know anything about anything. When she dances, she puts on a air of clumsy innocence, touches herself then blushes. The men eat it up, pay big money to have her crawl toward them and kiss their cheeks. They begin to ask for private shows, for her to suck them off. She’s happy to comply, happy to look innocent and touch. With success, of course, comes problems. Creeps, mostly. Weirdos she has to kick out. It’s money lost, but money Gabi earns back. Dolly doesn’t have to help any more.

***

The day he came in was the day Gabi’s life titled.

He was handsome, wide lips and hidden brows. A hawkish nose and a smile that made the strongest go weak. The girls tripped over themselves to see the handsome man and his friends. They sat at a table, ordered bottle service and smoked. Gabi’s half-way through her first set when Marcus asks her, Dolly and a few others to entertain the men. Gabi notices how nervous Marcus is, how much he’s blinking and smiling. She asks who the men are.

"Gangsters Gabi. They’re gangsters. That one over there? Short hair, nice suit? That’s Darko. He owns this place. Really rich that man is. He ain’t pleased with how I’ve been running things lately. Wants more strippers, more girls to dance and fuck." Marcus twitches. "And that one? The handsome one? That’s Nigel. He’s a crime lord you see. Really scary. He owns Bucharest."

Gabi turns to look at the man at the exact same time he looks at her. Their eyes lock and Gabi is shocked by the intensity he has. He tilts his head and like that he switches from terrifying to sexy predator. He smiles at her, big with all his sharp, crooked teeth. Gabi turns away first, but knows that smile and those eyes are still locked on her. 

Nigel.

She leads the small group of girls over to their table. The few men light up, pull girls into their laps and start fondling. Squeals and faked moans of delight. Gabi looks at all the occupied laps. Nigel’s is empty. She slips into the “Baby Doll” persona.

Lightening her voice as to make herself sound younger she says, “C-can I sit here mister?”

Nigel chuckles, but nods. Gabi brushes non-existent dust from her fishnets and sits down with her legs crossed. It makes Nigel laugh even harder. He puts an arm around her waist and pulls her into him. She’s pressed against his suit with her long legs dangling. When he finally calms, he whispers something into her neck. The music makes it too hard to hear him.

"Hmm?" She says.

Louder he says, “What’s your name darling?”

"Gabi."

"That your real name,  _Gabi?”_

She huffs. “Yes.” Gabi begins to play with his shirt collar, fiddles with the pack of cigarettes she’s handed. “What’s your name?”

Nigel removes his collar from her fingers and puts her at an arm’s length. Gabi turns away from his stare and lights one of the cigarettes. She waves it in front of his face. “Come on big boy. Tell me your name and you get the fag.”

Nigel squeezes her waist, making her force out a laugh.

"Nigel."

***

The rest of the night in portraits.

 

>  
> 
> _Nigel and Gabi, sharing a cigarette ,10: 17_
> 
> "Want another?
> 
> He nuzzles his nose against hers. She giggles before leaning in and putting it to his lips. Her breath is minty against his cigarette flavored mouth. She presses kisses to the edge of his lips and settles the cigarette between. Gabi lights it for him and sits firmly on his clothed erection.
> 
> "Excited for me  _daddy?”_

 

> _Nigel and Gabi, drunk, 11: 00_
> 
> She’s smoked two of his cigarettes and has the third between her teeth. Nigel’s wide lips are soft against her skin, hands and teeth marking her. She moans as the camera returns. She faces it, tries to smile, but his lips are pressed against her neck. She grits her teeth to keep from shouting out his name. Nigel presses a few more kisses on her neck, laps and nibbles until she’s melting into his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck and she whispers into his ear.
> 
> "Make me yours."
> 
> "You sure?" He says, voice slurred with drink.
> 
> Drunken herself, she says. “Yeah. I needed a daddy anyway.”

 

> _Nigel and Gabi, about to go home, 11: 56_
> 
> "Just one more picture."
> 
> Nigel exhales through his nose, anger evident. Gabi settles back onto his lap and mouths dirty words into her ear. His expression remains flat and Gabi turns to face the camera. Camera goes off. She nibbles the flesh of his ear.
> 
> "Come on. I’ve got work to do."


	2. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The informal relationship of Nigel and Gabi begins. Frequent private shows spark passion between the two and eventually, amour. Gabi moves in with Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you Em and Julia for being so helpful in the plotting and the headcanons. I don’t know how long this is going to be, but I think (??) until all my headcanons have run out.

He came everyday.

It used to be just on Fridays and Saturdays. Then on Sundays. He'd sit there; at the same table, on the same couch,  just waiting for her. Sometimes she humored him. Sat on his lap, lit his cigarettes and kissed him. Other times, on her busier of days, she ignored him. He fumed then, shot her cruel glances from over the rim of his glass. Gabi ignored those too, intent on getting through the day with little incident.

It amused Gabi terribly how childish he could be considering their age difference. He was in his early thirties, young but aging quicker than most. She saw the shadows underneath his eyes, the stress and the worry. Though Gabi sometimes avoided them, she appreciated the slower days when she could be with Nigel and massage knots from his back and neck. Gabi loved the way his clothed back rippled underneath her hands. She lusted for the day she'd get to see it naked.

Today was a very packed day. Men were in and out, begging for private shows and lap dances. Though popularity came with it's rewards, it easily became taxing. Gabi couldn't remember the last time she ate or the last time she went to see her father. Personal things became professional things; the line between fantasy and real life was blurring. Gabi, herself, was blurring. 

 

Gabi checked her phone for her schedule and was relieved to see their was only one more private show left. The client requested that she dress as "Baby Doll", possibly her favorite. Slipping into the persona of an innocent, but jaded girl was easy for Gabi. The story was almost too true. Gabi applied the last few bits of makeup before rushing into the room set aside for special guest.

"Ah, ah." Marcus caught her before she stepped in. She jerked herself from the man's hand, deciding that she didn't exactly like her boss. "Your customer is the VIP room by request of Darko himself." Gabi pursed her lips together, but complied. She had an idea of who this customer was, but couldn't decide if she was pleased or upset that he hadn't come earlier. 

She took a few steadying breaths before going in.

Gabi wasn't surprised to see Nigel there, shirt unbuttoned with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a burning cigar in the other. He slumped in the chair, eyes haunted as he focused on the garish wallpaper. Gabi cleared her throat to get her attention. The man jerked, spilling a few drops on the floor. He huffs, annoyance apparent.

Gabi walked over to him, unsure of what to do when he was in this state. Her first step was to sit on his lap with her back facing him. She rubbed against his crotch.

"Can you unlace me sir?"

From behind her she can hear Nigel setting his cup down and putting the cigar between his lips. Smoke touches the back of her neck. His warm hands rubbed circles into her shoulders and back before his thick fingers began to unlace the baby doll. Gabi held the front up as Nigel slipped the straps off. Gabi ground against his crotch again.

"Thank you-"

"You are to call me daddy. It doesn't matter if it's a private show or if we're sitting out there. You call me daddy. Am I understood?" Gabi never realized how gruff his voice was and how much it aroused her when he was stern.Gabi turned to look Nigel in the face and she nodded. "Excuse me?"

 _Oh._ Gabi thought. She turned around completely so that she faced Nigel, her eyes filled with as much remorse as she could manage. "Yes... _daddy."_

Nigel smiled then, taking a long drag and blowing it away from her face. He held the cigar up for her. "Would you like a drag baby?"

"Yes daddy, I would."

"Then you have to earn it. Give daddy a little show. Let him see what his baby girl has."

Gabi's face went red with anger. He wasn't special. Lots of men had asked to see her naked and they got turned down because they knew the rules. Nigel knew the rules too. Crime kingpin or not, he wasn't about to get special treatment. Nigel must've figured it out because he gave her one of his cocky smiles. The lusty twinkle in his eye and the way he was holding her was enough to enrage her. An idea came to Gabi as Nigel pressed kisses to her cleavage.

Nigel wanted a show? She'd give him a show.

Gabi stood, stripped down to her panties, bended over and gave her ass a little wiggle. She could feel his eyes widen as she twirled and swung her hips. Gabi dropped to the floor before crawling up to Nigel's lap and sitting on his very apparent erection. She began to grind slowly, nibbling at his neck and ears. His quiet moans spurred her into becoming bolder, harder grinds and angrier nips. Gabi rested her fingers in the brown-ish chest hair, tugged at it and tangled it. He began to grind back. 

"Excited daddy?" Gabi's voice was sensual but shaking. Nigel was having a bigger effect that she had thought.

"Mmm, don't tease baby girl."

Leaning back and giggling, she says, "Why? You think I'm scared of some silly old dog like you?"

"You should be. Wild dogs have sharp teeth." Nigel pulls her free hand up to feel his teeth. They are sharp, pointed fangs. While Gabi ran her fingers over his unusual pointy canines, he bites down hard enough to draw blood. Gabi draws back, eyes open in fear as Nigel laps up the drawn blood. "Wild dogs, no matter how old or  _silly_ , bite."

***

The more they are together, they bolder they become.

It's mild teasing at first. Grinding and kissing, half-clothed bodies rubbing against each other. Gabi's gotten used to his tongue on her neck or the feel of his hands ghosting along the seam of her underwear. It was as if he was threatening her with passion.

Maybe I'll fuck you. Maybe I won't.

On perhaps the tenth day that Nigel comes in for a private show, Gabi is ready for him. She's already in the room, dressed in nothing but white lacy panties, garters and heels. Nigel looks her up and down, takes his seat and watches as his woman performs. He gets bored quickly, decides that today is the day he'll make his move. The day he'll invite her over, woo her into being his completely.

"Come here Gabi."

He calls her by her name, makes her sit on his lap. Nigel gives her his instructions, tells her that he'd like it she humps him. She does and she does it very well, moving her clothed heat over Nigel's erection. Gabi gets bolder, occasionally lifting herself up and bringing herself down on him. He closes his eyes. 

"What did I say about teasing?"

Gabi ignores him, continues with her almost torturous ministrations. She counted on Nigel to stay still and accept it. What she didn't count on was him tugging her into his chest, tossing her legs over his own and rubbing her sex through the cloth of her panties.

"This," he says, "is what dirty girls get when they tease their daddies." His fingers are thorough in his teasing and she knows now why he hated to be teased. She felt lust and desire, things that under contract couldn't be fulfilled. Gabi whined. 

" _Daadd..."_

Nigel laughs into her ear, a huffing breathless laugh. "Come home with me. Be my baby girl and maybe I can help you take care of this." When he says "this", his fingers delve into the wetness that coats her vagina. She almost screams.

She goes home with him that night.

***

Nigel's loft is possibly one of the nicest she's seen.

It's two floors and laid out like her childhood home. A nice sized eat-in kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms and of course, the loft bedroom. Gabi sits on his bed and admires the sheets, the comforter. It was like a five star hotel. Gabi couldn't help wondering...

"How did you afford all this stuff?" She asks, splayed out on Nigel's bed while the man tossed his clothes into the laundry hamper. Nigel turns to her, slips onto the bed clothed proudly in his nakedness. Gabi wants to blush, but she can't. He's too handsome, too sensual. She unconsciously spreads her legs wider.

"Crime pays darling." 

He crawls up to her and she crawls back. Her head bumps against the headboard. She inhales.

"Oh." She says. His lips are touching the flesh of her ear, hands curious to feel her. Gabi moans against him, excited but still nervous. When Nigel reaches to stroke himself, she squeaks out, "I'm only sixteen."

He stops then, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Gabi feels the tingle of fear in her belly, scare that he might hurt her for not telling him earlier. He touches her face and she flinches. She opens her eyes to see his filled with pain.

"Why did you flinch?"

"I-I thought you were going to hit me. Because I didn't tell you how old I was at the club."

His eyes go steely and he supports himself on his elbows. "Listen to me. Look at me."

Gabi shudders, but obeys.

"There is a lot of things I do Gabi. I run a large crime ring, larger than Bucharest. I am a fucking violent man; I've got more blood on my hands than most of the guys in jail. I am not a good man Gabi." She shrinks back into the pillows, terrified. "But I promise you, I promise you on my life, that I would never, ever hurt you. I may yell, but I will never lay harmful hand on you. Do you understand me?"

She doesn't answer.

"Do you fucking understand me?" His teeth are gritted. Gabi's nods. Nigel exhales. "Good. Good." Just then he noticed how terrified she looked, the tears that threatened to spill down her face. "No, no. No tears." He wipes them away, smudging her makeup. She shuddering and crying. "Oh, no, Gabi, I'm so sorry."

It's then, when she's curled in his arms, crying and sniveling with a murderous crime kingpin whispering sweet nothings in her ear, that Gabi decides that she rather loves him. It takes her a while to calm, but when she does, Nigel is holding her, penis softened against the cleft of her ass. She falls asleep thinking that this might be paradise.

***

Gabi wakes up in a bed of soft sheets and pillows, the smell of pancakes obvious. She hums and is unsurprised that Nigel didn't sleep in with her. He's a busy man.

Gabi washes in Nigel's large shower, uses his soap for now but makes a note in her head to have him buy her lavender and vanilla scented body wash. Cinnamon toothpaste and a bag for all her makeup, thick molasses for her pancakes. Gabi doesn't have work today. No where to go, nothing planned. She stuffs the dishes into the dishwasher and listens to it hum.

Housework, she decides. The laundry is easy enough. She washes, dries and folds in at least an hour. She sweeps the floor, vacuums the carpet. Gabi feeds, walks and bathes Nigel's kindly pitbulls. She is surprised when instead of attacking, they wag their tails and whine for attention. When Nigel comes home they're on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hello." He hangs his coat up and slips off his shoes. "Hungry?"

Gabi scratches a dog behind the ear. "Yeah."

"I see you got to meet my babies." Nigel says. He sits next to her on the couch and scratches them. They move over to their owner, lapping at his face.

"What are their names?" Gabi pulls the smallest into her arms.

"Well the one you're holding is named Cupcake. Fat ass over there is Sugar and my little angel is named Kitten." Gabi laughs at the dogs' names. They're almost too big and ornery to have such sweet names. Gabi gives Cupcake a kiss on the nose. Nigel laughs with her. It feels nice.

"Dinner? I got us reservations at a nice restaurant downtown."

"You mean you threatened someone and got us the best seats in the house?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

***

Going back into work after being spoiled for the last few days is a shock for Gabi. Nigel promised he'd be there late tonight and requested that she save something special for him. Gabi gives a weak smile, but still finds herself stiff as she showers and works her way through leftovers. Nigel had left a few hours ago, saying something about a business meeting. After being with him for a few months Gabi learned that that meant he had to make an exchange of drugs, talk cash with some foreign drug baron. She stuffs her hands into her coat pockets and leaves the apartment, happy to pretend nothing illegal is happening.

The Flamingo is almost empty when she arrives. Dolly's up on stage, moving her body in a way Gabi hasn't figured out yet. A few men here and there, but tonight the club is dead. Gabi can already see Marcus's panicked face, can hear Darko's enraged voice over the phone. The man only has a few more fuck-ups and he'll be out on the street. Gabi expected a new boss before that.

Marcus sees Gabi walking up and muffles the phone with his hand. "What?"

Gabi reaches for the phone. "Let me talk to him."

"What? No! Go away and get ready for your first set."

Gabi huffs and says again, "Let me talk to Darko."

A few muffled words over the phone and with an almost white face Marcus hands the wired phone to Gabi. "Darko? Yes, this is Gabi."

"Ah, Gabrielle. How are you faring?"

"Well enough. The club's almost empty though. None of the girls have shown up and I'm pretty sure the bar is out of drinks. It's a pig sty in here Darko. Our dressing rooms haven't been cleaned in weeks. It's like Marcus is trying to drive us away." Her boss shakes his head no, mouthing angry words to the stripper. "What's that Marcus? I'm a dumb worthless bitch? I should shut my mouth before you have me out on the street?" Marcus shakes his head harder.

Gabi could hear Darko's fuming. "Let. me. speak. with. him." Gabi sighed a goodbye before handing the phone back to Marcus.

She'd expect a raise soon.

***

Darko and Nigel are at the club ten minutes to twelve. In the short time, the club filled again. The girls came flooding back in, all in fear for their jobs. Darko gives them all raises, promises a better boss. They smile for him and slip back into cleaner dressing rooms. Gabi's the only one that stays out. Nigel looks up at her from his seat, gestures for her to come sit with him. She takes the seat beside him and places her head on his broad shoulder. Nigel strokes at her hair, whispers something sweet into her ear. She hums at the words, laughs at his dumb jokes.

You'd be an idiot to not see how happy she is with him.

You'd be an ever bigger one to see how madly in love Nigel is.

At one point Nigel goes to the bathroom, leaving Gabi to nurse his glass of dry scotch. She takes sips of his drink, takes in the club from a different point of view. Admires the way the strippers work themselves on the poles, the way smoke and strobe lights align. It's a dirty sort of a paradise.

A voice pulls her from her reverie, a male voice. Gabi gives an annoyed noise and turns toward the man. It's a scrawny thing with dark curls piled onto his head. He's cute. Very cute. Gabi decides to humor him.

"Hello."

"Uh, hey."

Gabi raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Um, you just looked pretty sad. Who-who was that guy?" Gabi can tell from the way he was gesturing he was talking about Nigel. She snorted.

"Nigel. He's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but um, he's a bit older-"

"Older than me? Yes, I know. Much more experienced than most of these men." Gabi finishes Nigel's glass and passes it to the intruding man. "Go refill that please, dry scotch."

He disappears just as Nigel returns. "Who was that?" He says, pulling Gabi back into his large arms.

"A problem, I think."

***

The man, Charlie Countryman, does turn out to be a problem. He's there every day she is, questioning her, telling her he respects her too much to buy her. Gabi cuts her eyes at the statement, understanding suddenly why Charlie was so intent on getting to know her. A savior complex, the constant need to save and "deliver". Gabi snorts, but still humors him. He becomes a game. A little pet she and Nigel can have fun with.

"Find me tomorrow and I will give you a kiss."

***

He does find her. Gabi was standing outside of Nigel's flat, two tampered pills in her mouth. As Charlie came closer, she pushed the pills closer up onto her tongue. Their lips crashed together, the pills went into Charlie mouth. She rid herself of the crushed, melted bits by licking a stripe on Charlie's mouth. She gave a tired huff. He was unimpressive. Gabi wouldn't have as much fun as she had first thought. Pushing him away and stepping back into the apartment, Gabi thought of the next step in her master plan.

***

"He's a jerk."

"You don't even know him."

"Is he abusing you?

"Of course he isn't. You assume because I'm a stripper I'm being abused?"

"No it's just-. Where did you get that bruise from?"

"He was sucking my neck, grinding against me. In the heat of the moment, he must've given me a hickey."

"What about that one?"

"I got into a fight with one of the strippers?"

"Okay, then that one!"

"Love bites. Lots of love bites and lots of fights with strippers. Do you mind I'm missing a lunch date with my boyfriend.

"Okay, but can we meet tomorrow?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Gabi-"

"Leave me alone Charlie."

 


	3. Sinful by Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very exciting chapter with smuttiness and little plot thingies. Also Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut with little to no plot. Thanks again, Em, for your ideas and your time! Not beta-read.

Mornings in Bucharest can best be described by a whirl of smoke, smog and silence. Faceless strangers walked by with lives of their own. Cars passed, people spoke. Romania stretched her fingers and yawned, a bright contrast to the steamy dark of night. Cars crashing, people shouting and screaming, sex and smoke and violence.

 Morning reminded her why she loved Bucharest.

Gabi stood on the balcony, cigarette in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. School was in an hour and Gabi doubted Nigel would let her skip again. They’ve come to an agreement; good grades and a degree and only then will he consider buying her a car. Gabi had been putting in a decent amount of effort. A’s and B’s so far; Gabi had been showing Nigel photos of glossy convertibles all week.

Noises from the loft meant Nigel was waking. Gabi snubbed the cigarette, rushed back inside and closed the doors. Nigel didn’t like the smoky smell in his furniture, not in this flat. Gabi shuffled over to the fridge in slippers and a bathrobe. Forty-five minutes. 

 

Nigel came down the stairs barefoot, wrapped in his own robe. Gabi made a motion to speak to him, but he shushed her and pointed to his earpiece. She nodded, hands fluttering over ingredients as she made a small breakfast of bacon and toast. Gabi figured she’d eat at school. Her stomach turned at the thought of soggy cereal and tasteless eggs.

“Yes, but when can you have it sent? Tuesday? No, no, it has to be today.” A muffled voice over the phone. Nigel rolled his eyes. “Figure it out. Yes? God.” Nigel huffed, tossing the ear piece across the room and flopping onto the couch. He turned his eyes to his young lover.

“Not a good deal then?” She said. Gabi stood on one foot, shaking the pan around. Bacon sizzled.

“No, no it’s a very good deal. It’s just the matter of getting the goods over here, selling them.” Nigel looked Gabi up and down. He frowned. “Why aren’t you dressed for school?”

Gabi made no sound. She let the crackle of bacon take the place of words.

“Gabrielle, I asked you a question.”

Quietly, she answered, “I don’t want to go today.”

Nigel sighed and Gabi tensed. She knew better than to ask. She ducked her down into the steam of the hot pan. “We had an agreement Gabi. You go to school and get good grades and Daddy buys you a car. Skipping all these days don’t make for good grades. I expect you to graduate Gabi. Not waste your time lazing about the house.”

“I can pay for the car myself you know. I get paid a lot for my job.”

She heard Nigel get up from the couch and felt his big arms around her waist. A hot mouth played against her ear. “But see? This is not about the car Gabrielle. These about me making sure you have a good education and a good future. Stripping is no job for such a talented young girl such as you.” Nigel turned her to face him. “A good scholarship means music school. Music school means opportunities. You could play with the orchestra. Make something of yourself.”

Gabi looked up at him with big eyes and pouty lips. “Daddy, please?”

Nigel looked at the clock. 8: 36.

“Fine.” Gabi jiggled in his arms. “But you’ll be doing extra credit and housework today. Am I understood?”

Gabi nodded and spun from his arms to save the bacon. She realized her mistake soon after and bounced over on her toes. She hopped and gave Nigel a peck on the cheek. “Thank you daddy. I love you.”

***

Charlie came by around twelve. Nigel had been out for several hours and wouldn’t be back till late. Gabi huffed at the impossible man standing in front of their loft. He was jittery and plain, all curls and savior complex. Thoughts of Charlie’s vicious, bloody murder flashed in her eyes. Gabi smirked. Charlie looked up and waved. Gabi smirked even harder.

Setting aside the paperwork Nigel assigned to her, Gabi invited Charlie in.

“Uh, so this is where you live?”

“Yeah. It’s, um, Nigel’s loft, but since we’re dating…”

“Dating?”

“Yeah, well, engaged.” Gabi flashed Charlie the bright diamond ring that sat on her finger. It was only last week when Nigel proposed to her. The moment was completely sudden, but romantic. Gabi blushed from cheek to toes as Nigel kissed her underneath the pulsing lights of the club. She smiled as the moment came back to her.

“Oh.” Charlie pressed his fingers against the couch, their pictures. Gabi took a deep breath through her nose. “Are you still, uh, stripping?”

“Yes, of course. It’s good money.”

Charlie exhaled sharply before grabbing Gabi’s hands. She flinched. “Gabi, let me get you out of here. Do you know what he does for a living? He’s a monster. He kills people, he sells drugs!” Gabi pulled her hands away from Charlie’s sweaty grip. Shaking her head, she moves over to the couch. Of course she knew. You don’t date a man for a year and a half and not know what he does. She’s seen the blood, seen the cocaine. She’s not an idiot.

“Of course I know what he does. I’m not an idiot Charlie.”

“But Gabi, please! Listen to me!”

“No, you listen to me. I know what I’m doing Charlie. I’m smart. You don’t get to come to my house and judge me. You don’t get to come into my relationship and judge it. Yes, I chose to strip, but I’m also a magnificent cello player. Yes, my fiancé is a kingpin of crime, but he also makes the best blueberry pancakes and gives the wettest kisses. You? You’re nobody. You’re a pale, wimpy American boy with a savior complex and fucking kink for my accent. You don’t love me Charlie. You think you do, but you don’t. You think you could thrill me, please me? You’re nothing Charlie. Nothing to me, nothing to Nigel. Get out of my house Charlie. Stay the fuck away from me.”

The boy opened his mouth, but left. Gabi flopped onto the couch and buried her head in the pillows.

Charlie Countryman had to die.

***

Nigel came home late in the day, holding two bags of Chinese takeout and a case of beers. Gabi lie on the couch, curled up around a book. She had her music on and was bobbing her head in time to the music. Occasionally, she opened her mouth and sang a few verses. Nigel pulled out a bud.

“Good evening. Had a good day?”

Gabi looked away, processing something. “Yeah. It was okay.” Nigel raised an eyebrow.

“Something happen?”

“Um, it was nothing. Really.”

“Did that Charlie boy come around here again?”

“…” Gabi turned a page in her book. Nigel sat down next to her.

“Do you want daddy to deal with him?”

Gabi looks up at him again with her doe eyes and nods.

“Okay baby. Daddy will fix it.”

***

Later that night, Nigel carried Gabi up to the loft. The young girl was absolutely intent on getting another lesson and whined through dinner. The short slaps on her legs didn’t stop the childish behavior nor did that threat of him using his belt. He gave in eventually figuring that if he just gave the girl what she liked, she’d quiet down.

Nigel set Gabi on the bed.

“Undress please.  Lie back on the bed. Prop yourself up with two pillows; one for your head and the other for your hips. Spread your legs.” Nigel watched as she obeyed his instructions. He, too, undressed, dropping the clothes onto the floor. Gabi tossed hers into the laundry hamper as she was taught. Nigel crawled onto the bed.

Gabi lay with her legs spread open, cunt hot and pink and ready to be touched. She shook as Nigel ghosted his breath over it. His mouth was always so cold when it came time for her lessons. Gabi hummed as Nigel crawled farther onto the bed, his face almost buried between her thighs. He flicked his tongue out. Gabi arched. Strong hands pushed her back down and took a hold of her hips.

“You will stay still.”

A whiny hiss from Gabi, but she complied. Nigel ran his tongue against her inner walls in long strokes, nibbles at the lips and played circles around her hidden clitoris. He could feel her hands on his back. He looked up at her and gave her a stern look that let her know that was forbidden. She slid her hands off of him. Nigel teased her for a little while longer, happy to hear the quiet moans and hisses that Gabi made. He moved his hands from hips to thighs. Nigel tilted his head and dug in.

Gabi squealed.

The little laps and nibbles became full on worship of Gabi’s cunt. Gripping her right thigh with one hand, he used the other the one to finger her. Two fingers disappeared into Gabi’s vagina as Nigel practically tortured her with his tongue. He lifted his head a few times to take deep breaths and to whisper sweet words to her.

_“You’re so delicious.”_

_“Such a yummy pussy.”_

_“I could eat your tasty cunt all day.”_

Nigel was poised and calm as he took Gabi apart bit by bit.

 Gabi, however, was a mess. She wanted to touch him, to feel something other than the sheets and pillows. She arched again, but this time was not punished. Another swipe at her clitoris. Gabi whined. Nigel licked an icy line to her jaw before pressing kisses to it. She squirmed, grabbing his ass and taking this chance to put in a few licks of her own. She felt him chuckling.

“Touch yourself.”

“But daddy-”

“Touch your breasts. Let me see.”

With shaking hands, Gabi held her breasts. Nigel rolled his eyes.

“Touch them like I would touch them. Play with your nipples, rub them in between your fingers.” Gabi obeyed slowly, eyes locked on Nigel’s as she rubbed her sensitive nipples. She opened her mouth to moan. Nigel smiled down at her before moving back to her wet, dripping pussy.

“Would you like for daddy to give you an orgasm?” Gabi’s head went back, creating an absolutely beautiful picture with the light and colors. The girl nodded, innocent noises coming from her lips and sweet scents coming from her body.

“Y-yes, god, please.”

Nigel hums against her cunt. Mouth wrapped around Gabi’s now erect clitoris (“Hehe, it looks like a tiny penis”), Nigel gave her a few soft sucks. With two fingers still inside of her and his mouth playing tricks on Gabi’s form, the girl (Lolita, kitten, doll) comes inside of his mouth, shouting and cursing his name. Nigel savored her sweet fluid, lapping at it as it spilled from her. Her body jerked and thrashed, hands gripping at the sheets and legs kicking. Nigel didn’t bother subduing her. He moved back, took her fingers from her slowly.

When she finally calmed, Nigel laid next to her and planted kisses against her sweaty neck. Swirling in her own afterglow, Gabi panted. She didn’t have the strength to moan. Only whimper and whine. “Papa?”

“Hmm, yes beautiful?”

“Let me be good to you.”

***

It was Nigel’s turn to lie back on the bed, propped and spread. Gabi was holding his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly in that way innocent girls do.  She had played with his foreskin for a while, kissed the glans and licked the shaft. She was experimenting. Seeing what she liked and testing her own limits while testing his. Gabi ran a finger across the slit. Nigel chuckled.

Gabi looked at him with hooded eyes, still drunk off the scent of sex. “You’re very big.”

“Not really.” He moved to sit up. “It’s more girth than length.”

Gabi squeezed it. “But it still looks very big.”

Nigel tilted his head, smirking. “Are you scared?”

Gabi blushed. “A little.”

“Don’t be. Daddy’s going to help you.”

Gabi nods.

“Okay. Now take Daddy into your hand. Stroke him, nice and slow. Like how he would take care of his little girl’s cunt. Good girl. Have a lick. Just like that. The shaft too sweetie.” Gabi lapped at Nigel’s glans, tongue playing on his slit. He stroked her hair. “Very, very good. Keep stroking, but this time you’re going to use your whole mouth to suck on daddy’s cock.” Gabi obeyed nervously, unsure of where her hands should go and what she should be doing.

“Hum for me. Hum on daddy’s cock.”

A popping noise as Gabi came off of him. “What do you want me to hum?”

“How about one of your favorite songs?”

Nigel almost came in Gabi’s mouth as she hummed Beethoven on his throbbing dick. He dug his hands into the sheets so he wouldn’t grab her hair. Gabi’s head bobbed, sweet music coming from her. Gabi must’ve heard her daddy moaning and grunting above her because she popped up again.

“Good daddy?”

Through slit eyes he saw her pump pink lips covered in pre come. Nigel groaned a yes. “Very nice my sweet. K-keep sucking. Daddy likes that. Stroke him too. Use both hands if you like.” Gabi nodded, much more confident in her fellatio skills. Using two hands she stroked and sucked, Nigel. Humming, sucking and stroking were bringing him closer to the edge. He huffed.

He gritted his teeth. “Gabi. Daddy’s close to coming. Maybe you should prepare yourself.”

“Uh-huh.” She wasn’t listening to him. Nigel tried again.

“Gabi, daddy is very close to coming. Maybe you should-”

Hot spurts of come shot into Gabi’s mouth, coating the back of her throat. Nigel gripped the sheets hard as Gabi pulled him from her mouth and let his come fall onto her face. She milked him, squeezed his balls until there was nothing more. Nigel breathed through his nose, eyes shut tight.

“Nigel?”

Nigel opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was enough to send any man into spasms.

An image.

Gabi between his legs, face and hair covered in his seed. Her mouth full of it too, but it came in dribbles from her puckered lips. Globs of his come stuck to Gabi’s lashes and strands of her hair. A few drops on her breasts, a hand on his balls. Gabi looked debauched, sinful. A woman.

“Swallow.”

“What?”

“Swallow, all of it.”

She obeyed, nervously and with a little bit of a nauseous look.

Nigel cursed his age.

***

Saturday.

Gabi started her morning off on the balcony again, drinking coffee from Nigel’s cup and draped in his silk robe. The city moved about her, humming and rushing. She stole glances at the engagement ring. Times like this, when the house was empty and it was just her and the dogs, Gabi’s mind raced with a thousand situations and scenarios.

_What will marriage be like?_

_Will he still love me?_

_What if I get pregnant?_

_What will my first time be like?_

She always gets stuck on the last one. Gabi knew what Nigel looked like, what his fingers feel like against her cunt. They’ve done almost everything. Kissing, oral, spanking, groping. Everything, but vaginal sex. Gabi’s emotions raged. Would it hurt? Would she like it? She’s felt a dildo before but she just couldn’t fathom having Nigel’s cock inside of her. It made her tense and wet, aroused and terrified.

Gabi closed the balcony doors and went to lie on the couch. Turning on some classical music, Gabi laid back against the pillows.

_I bet he’d be gentle. His hands are so rough and large, but they feel amazing when they’re inside. He’d use lubricant, like when he uses the vibrator on me. I’d suck him and he’d eat me out. It’ll be romantic. Sweet, even._

The young woman sighed and reached for the dildo she liked the keep underneath the coffee table. She rubbed the toy against her panties, focusing on cloth that protected her clitoris.

_I wonder if he’ll be rough too. Spank me; fuck me with his big fingers. Tease me until I’m crying and begging for him. Grip my hips and ass the way he does when he gets horny. Oh, I bet he’s amazing in bed._

Gabi slipped off her underwear. She knew better than to not use lubricant and a condom when playing with her toys, but it looked so good. She imagined it was Nigel’s cock, uncut and dark. Pushing into her and pounding her into the covers. Gabi moaned at the thought. She deepened the fantasy, imagining Nigel’s witty smile and eyes. Imagine him moaning and grunting above her. One hand playing with her clit and the other steadying himself. Gabi felt herself getting wetter.

She set the dildo aside, deciding to use her fingers instead. Playing with herself without Nigel felt terribly naughty for Gabi, but then again the man had given her permission before he left out. He claimed he wouldn’t be home in time to look after her. Gabi was upset with him, but now, as she imagined the older man sucking her breasts, the bitter feelings drifted away.

Gabi slipped her fingers in and out of her vagina, grinding against the digits. She curled her fingers the way Nigel taught her, but try as she might, she just couldn’t reach it. Frustrated, Gabi rubbed at her clitoris in time to her grinding.

She gritted her teeth, felt the bubble of her pleasure building up inside. Gabi forced images of Nigel’s naked body into her head, but they just wouldn’t do.

“Oh.” She groaned, riding against her fingers hard now. She squeezed her eyes shut, moved her fingers just a little farther. Gabi’s eyes blew open. “Oh.”

It was powerful enough to keep Gabi still. Yes, she felt her body spasm, but the world became hazy with soft-edges. She sighed and panted until her panting turned into giddy laughter.

She couldn’t wait ‘til her wedding day.


End file.
